Retorno
by stigmataism
Summary: Regreso de un viejo amigo....Return X. su unica mision es destruir a X,pero ahora...tiene un nuevo proposito.....Capitulo 2, arriba!
1. PROLOGO el Regreso

-Bien, eh…alo xD este es mi segundo fic xD tenia otro por aquí, pero se me hizo todo chafa y nadie comentaba, asi que lo borre xD pero bueh. Vayamos al punto o.ó

Mi segundo fic o: hecho nomas para poder liberar mi fanatismo de arukusu - 

Para los que no saben…. Return X aparecio en un juego de cartas llamado "Megaman X: Megamissions" o: Return X es originalmente un parasito que estaba dentro de X :0 y blablabla o: me da flojera explicar toda su historia xD pero traten de buscar en google aer si encuentran algo :0

Bien, e aquí el prologo D muy corto,como cualquier buena historia xD espero que si les guste D:

« Retorno »

PROLOGO- el regreso-

----------------------------

La nada y el silencio que lo rodeaba, había desaparecido… lentamente abría sus ojos, mientras empezaba a funcionar.

-…c…..¿cuanto ha pasado..?"-pensó el reploide verde. Había sido bastante tiempo desde que su cuerpo había sido activado

Levanto la vista, y vio a alguien familiar

-Sigma..- dijo en voz baja, mientras lo veía estupefacto. Sabia que Sigma era el líder maverick, pero se preguntaba porque este lo había activado.

-Ven,- le dijo el barbilludo, mientras se mostraba una mirada mas fría que el invierno,- es hora de que termines tu mision

El reploide de verde lentamente se levanto, y no tardo en captar lo que le decía el maverick. Era su única misión, pero ahora tenía otro propósito.

-jeje…lo siento, Sigma,- decía, mientras bajaba la cabeza, y entre ojos cerrados, su cara lentamente se iluminaba con una sonrisa maligna,- ahora no…..tengo un nuevo plan…..- Sigma no lograba el evitar que una mueca de duda apareciera en su rostro.

-¿ se podría saber…….que plan?-

Sigma lo seguía viendo….

Return X no le dijo nada…simplemente miro de reojo a Sigma, y su cara lentamente dibujaba una sonrisa…..

-----------------------------------------------

Bien eh o,o muy cortito . U pero no se preocupen o: tenemos el capitulo 1 listo,no - ?

Porfa, dejenme reviews D: soy nuevo en esto de escribir, y de veras que se los agradeceria si me dejaran comentarios y en especial, critica D: quiero mejorar

Gracias por su atención n0n!


	2. Capitulo 1: Encuentro de uno mismo

Se decidieron el leer cap 1 o,o? los intrigo el prologo :D? si es asi, puta que les gustara cap 1 asi que lean lean ºoº!

- Retorno

CAPITULO: 1

-encuentro de uno mismo-

-------------------

X veía por la ventana de su habitación…. No podía parar de mirar afuera, miraba al firmamento azul, y a las tierras verdes que rodean la base. X parecía embobado con aquella hermosa vista. Casi apenas no podía oír que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Toc, toc, se podía oír en la puerta. En esto, X volteo hacia la puerta.

-¿Se puede?-

-Si…adelante.- La puerta lentamente se abría. Era Zero.

-X, te necesitan para una misión, y pronto.- X dijo un si con la cabeza, y se levanto.

-….. ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto el rubio.

-No es nada….es que…..no se, me siento incompleto……siento que algo me falta.-

-tal vez sea la guerra. Te suele pasar¿no?- replico el reploide rojo.

X lo miro por un momento. Que pesimista es, pensó.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, mejor me presento. ¡Te veo luego!- y este se fue corriendo.

--------------------------

Return X lentamente salía del lugar donde se encontraba. Detrás de el había una enorme pantalla de humo, y enormes llamaradas que adornaban el humo. Las sombras que cubrían al de los ojos con rayos eran fuertes, pero se podía distinguir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-je….ingenuo…- se dijo el mismo. Al decir esto, tiro algo al suelo. Lo vio por unos segundos, y no tardo en pisotearlo hasta que se rompiera…. Era el brazo de Sigma.

-ahora, tiene que venir ese idiota…-

---------------------------

Alia, como siempre, estaba sentada en su monitor, en el cuarto de operaciones, esperando a X.

-Espero que Zero le haya dicho….- pensó. En esto, se podían oír unos pasos, y luego vio que X había entrado al cuarto de operaciones.

-Bien, aquí estoy. ¿ Que Paso?- preguntaba inquietamente.

-¡Hubo una explosión desconocida en la zona HA-9279. Se ha vuelto muy peligrosa el área por un maverick, y ya hemos perdido a 10 de nuestros mejores hunters, y necesitamos que vayas!.- Decía la rubia un poco agitada

-Tranquila, Alia. Respira. – le dijo.- Iré para allá.- en esto, se tele-transporto a las coordinadas dichas por la reploid rojiza.

----------------------------------

En unos segundos, nuestro héroe de azul no tardo en aterrizar en la escena. Miro a su alrededor, y quedo pasmado. El lugar había explotado, mientras enormes llamaradas acompañadas por cuerpos de humo rodeaban todo. Tampoco pudo evitar el ver que había "sangre" esparcida por todo el suelo.

-Por Dios………………..- estaba pasmado. Se preguntaba quien pudo haber hecho tal masacre.

-¿…Que..es esto?- no tardo en ver piezas de reploides. Eran de los hunters que Alia había mencionado. Pero había una bastante familiar… en esto se acerco lentamente, tratando de soportar el calor de una llama cerca de aquella pieza. Se agacho...

Se quedo sin palabras, y soltó aquella pieza.

-No puede ser…esto……..-

En esto, una silueta apareció detrás de el. Sus ojos brillaban con un aura que daba pavor.

-jeje……ese Sigma……me sorprende que nunca lo mataras…- X sintió escalofrió al oír esto, y rapidamente se levanto, dio un pequeño giro y apunto a la silueta con su búster. Unos pocos segundos después, bajo su arma.

-…¿Return X !- el reploide azul dio unos pasos atrás. –pensé…que lo había eliminado de una buena vez…. ¿Pero como…..?- pensó, mientras enormes dudas parecían salir de la nada.

es bueno que me recuerdes- simplemente dijo el villano con una sonrisa.

-Pe….Pero como….- balbuceaba X.

-je…que ingenuo eres…… soy un parasito¿recuerdas? Solo dañaste este cuerpo…- X seguía estupefacto.

-…Bien… que tal…- en esto giró su cabeza, y un sonido similar al de huesos tronando rebotaba por todo el lugar. Después de esto, miro fijamente al reploide azul, -una pelea…..- X solo se le quedo mirando, mientras el otro solo expandía una sonrisa malévola.

Arukusu no tardo en actuar, y en un instante, preparo su búster, y lanzo una bala de plasma cargada hacia X, y justo después de esto, se agacho, y lanzo otra bala cargada. Mientras X seguía pasmado, no tardo en darse cuenta que el estaba bajo ataque. Rápidamente se lanzo hacia su izquierda, esquivando ambas esferas de plasma, y justo antes de que conectaran un golpe. el de verde lo seguía con la mirada, y no parecía impresionado. En esto, X activo su búster, y lo comenzó a cargar. Después corrió rápidamente hacia el, y disparo a discreción.

-patético…- decía mientras ponía una cara de disgusto. En esto puso su búster justo delante de el.

-… ¿Que…que esta haciendo…?- se pregunto X en sus pensamientos, mientras se detenía, y se ponía en una estancia defensiva.

Justo cuando el disparo cargado de X llego a tocar la arma de Return X, esta se detuvo, mientras se acomodaba en su búster.

-¡Lo detuvo!- se dijo X, mientras una cara de sorpresa se expandía en el. Después de esto dio un salto hacia delante mientras giraba, y a la vez cargando su búster. X seguía en su pose defensiva, mientras preparaba su búster también.

Cuando Arukusu piso el suelo, lanzo la bala de plasma de X hacia el, pero esta había incrementado en tamaño, y a la vez, poder.

X Pensó en contrarrestarlo con otro disparo, y no tardo en poner su idea en acción; la cargo a una velocidad mayor, y sin darse cuenta, disparo. Aquella bala alcanzo una gran velocidad, pero cuando toco el ataque de Return X, esta desapareció, y la bala del reploide verde en un instante aumento en tamaño, y velocidad. Este no hizo nada mas que mirar sorprendido, y ni siquiera un segundo paso, cuando había sido golpeado por aquella enorme esfera de plasma. Aquel poder, aquella velocidad, aquel enorme impacto; no sabia como el logro hacer eso. Salio volando hacia atrás, mientras aquel mismo ataque que lo mando a volar lentamente desaparecía en al aire.

-…vaya….eres mas débil que la primera vez que luche contigo…….- decía Return X, mientras lentamente se acercaba hacia el.

- …….agh………..- fue la única respuesta de X. aquel enorme impacto abarco todo su cuerpo, y casi no se podía mover. Sus ojos estaban cerrados bastante fuerte, mientras se quejaba de aquel dolor inmenso.

-ya no sufrirás mas…..- lentamente decía el reploide verde. En esto X miro de reojo a el, mientras una mirada de dolor y confusión se mostraban a la luz del fuego.

Este agarro violentamente su cuello, y levanto a X.

-nngh………que….me….harás…- decía entrecortado, mientras trataba de liberarse.

-Seria estupido explicarlo….me vería como Sigma….así que solo actuare…- replico simplemente. Lentamente su cara se torno negra y sus ojos, junto con las marcas de trueno en su cara, brillaban. Su cuerpo lentamente se difuminaba, y se convertía en humo.

-¡Que carajo!- penso X asustado. Su contraparte no le respondió, solo soltó una risa malévola.

Mientras su cuerpo lentamente se convertía en humo, este entraba en X. no podía hacer

nada, solo sentir escalofríos. Aquel estremecer lo paralizaba. No reaccionó hasta unos segundos después, cuando mas de la mitad del cuerpo de Return X se había adentrado dentro de el.

Sus ojos de repente disminuyeron en tamaño, y X se retorcía de dolor. Lentamente cayo a sus rodillas, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza, tratando de aguantar tal dolor.

-tu eras parte de mi…yo soy parte de ti….es hora de volver a ser uno…- dijo una voz siniestra en sus pensamientos.

Lentamente su cuerpo cambiaba, pero a la vez el fuego alrededor lentamente se convertía en pura ceniza.

A lo lejos se podía oír la voz de X, y el eco de su grito….

-----------------------------

Omg tanta intriga D: 3 semanas el planear el capitulo 1 xDDDDDDDD por eso como que todo se ve variado xDU ya hasta parezco lifeless .o.UU xD pero igual… sta wenazo,no? Nose o: pero dejenme criticas, sugerencias, y toda esa cosa o: yo acepto de todo xD

y ya saben el viejo dicho…

poniendo musica de infomercial

**_Ñoño feliz continua sus fics :D_**

Capitulo 2 en camino º0º!


	3. capitulo 2: enfrentamiento

Miren, capitulo 2 D

Tarde un buen para pensarla bien xD iba a poner otras cosas, pero pense que esto quedaria mejor como segundo capitulo; lo que iba a poner aquí quedara en el capitulo 3 o:

Nota: en cap. 1, dije que X cambio,ne xD?

Bien,referencias o,o 

http/ - cuerpo

http/ -- doodle de color chafa xD no de cuerpo completo ..

bien, comenzemos o,o

--------------------------------------------------

Retorno 

CAPITULO 2.­

- enfrentamiento-

---------------------

-¡X!X! ¡Responde!- gritaba Alia desesperada. Por toda la misión de X, tuvo una enorme interferencia. Al momento que Return X tomo control de su contraparte, la señal de X al instante murió.

-X, por favor, responde…- suplicaba en una voz con tono melancólico.

----------------------------------------------------------------

X lentamente se despertaba… no podía recordar nada…solo que sufría una jaqueca, y humo…demasiado humo. Puso su mano sobre su cabeza después de levantarse

-auch….mi cabeza…..-

Después de unos segundos, noto algo extraño. No estaba en el lugar al que fue a revisar; estaba rodeado de puro negro.

-que esta pasando…- miraba a su alrededor; nada. Corría, con esperanzas de encontrar tan siquiera algo; nada encontró. Seguía desesperado, y corriendo de aquí a allá, pero seguía sin encontrar nada.

-huff….huff…. ¡donde estoy…..que esta pasando!- grito X en un intento desesperado.

Un eco de una risa familiar salio de la nada.

-¿ ja ja ja…No reconoces tu propia mente?- dijo la voz. X volteaba a ver a todas partes, pero seguía sin ver nada. No tardo en reconocer la voz.

-¡Sal, de donde sea que estés!- grito, y se preparaba para cualquier posible ataque. En un instante, se podían oír pasos, y lentamente aparecía Return X.

- Que…! Que me has hecho!- gritaba X, mientras apuntaba a su contra parte con su búster.

- eres tan tonto…. ¿Que no recuerdas?- replico, y en esto trono sus dedos. En esto, los ojos de X se hicieron chicos, y tuvo un flash back de lo que había pasado. La pelea, el golpe, y el como RX entro en su cuerpo. X se dio cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

-..¿Bien…?- pregunto el reploide verde.

X no contesto, solo se quedo viendo. En esto se preparo para una pelea.

-No dejare que tomes control de mí cuerpo…- dijo en un tono bajo y amenazante.

-Muy tarde… ya somos uno, y tengo todo en control de tu cuerpo.- le dijo. X solo seguía en su misma pose, preparado para cualquier cosa.

-eres mas paranoico que yo…eso es nuevo..- le dijo, y X seguía sin responder.

-¡Vamos! ¿No confías en mi?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-eres un idiota…- le contesto X, mientras se frustraba mas; no podía hacer nada; no tenia control de su cuerpo, y no sabia como lograr salir de su mente, y así volver a la realidad.

-Bien….¿no quieres cooperar? Mejor para mí…- le replico.

-De que hablas…….- en esto, se agacho un poco, todavía en su posición defensiva.

-Ser uno contigo era mi propósito por ahora….no quieres cooperar, así que haré algo simple…- explicaba mientras bajaba la cabeza.

X se angustiaba más, y trataba de mantener su cordura.

-¡¡Tomare tu mente!- grito, y puso la cara de maniático malvado que suele usar. X dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, asustado por lo que dijo, y por lo que el seria capaz de hacer.

De repente, el lugar empezó a temblar, y varios pilares de energía maligna salieron de la nada. X trato de esquivarlos, pero eran demasiados. Salían de todas partes, no podía esquivar nada. Esquivo una, y salio otro justo debajo de el; salio lanzado, y otra le pego, y así seguía. Pronto cayo, totalmente dañado y adolorido; se encontraba débil por aquel golpe que tuvo hace momentos, cuando se encontró con su contra-parte.

Return X seguía con su cara de maniaco, preparando otro ataque. X lentamente se levantaba, con su mano izquierda sobre su pecho.

-¿Pero…que hizo?- se preguntaba X. justo entonces salio otro rayo, pero logro evadirlo. Mientras esquivaba el ataque, vio que RX estaba cargando su búster, pero esta vez tenia algo inusual, y pronto se dio cuenta.

-esta en mi mente….debe estar fusionada con la suya; ¡así debió haber hecho todo eso!- pensó.

-¡jajaja!¿!¿ Y apenas te das cuenta?- grito su contraparte, mientras se mantenía ocupado, cargando su ataque. X se sorprendió; no se le ocurrió que fuera capaz de leer su mente.

-¡agh! ¡Lee mi mente! ¿ porque no puedo leer la suya?- en esto, Return X lanzo su ataque; parecía que abarcaba casi toda la nada que los rodeaba.

-¡ack!- grito. En esto pensaba en que hacer, y trato de hacer que desapareciera ese ataque.

-no lo creo…..- dijo RX, y en esto, el ataque aumentaba, y pronto llego a lastimar a X.

X salio lanzado hacia atrás como cohete. Apenas caía al suelo y rebotaba, cayendo todavía mas lejos. Pronto rodo y se quedo quieto por varios segundos.

-eres débil, X….física y mentalmente.- sonrió.

-a……g….y…yo….no me rindo….tan… fácil…..- decía X, mientras trataba de levantarse.

- eso lo veremos.- contesto su contra parte, y en un instante, lo ataco con sus garras. X no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba siendo herido a gran velocidad. Después de varios golpes, RX pego su búster a la gema de X, y lanzo un luminoso disparo que tumbo a X en un instante.

- ya no te queda nada de fuerza- le dijo. X de nuevo se levanto, pero cayó a sus rodillas. Se podía notar que su gema estaba completamente destruida…. X había sido debilitado al extremo; una enorme abolladura en su pecho y brazos; rasguñado en todas las partes de su cuerpo… tan rasguñado que se notaban varios cables delgados que saltaban de las heridas; y no faltaba mencionar la gema rota.

-huff…….huff….- X casi no podía respirar, y pronto cayo al suelo, sin energía.

- Bien…ya tuviste suficiente castigo…….ahora eres mió…- en esto empezó a salir humo de su cuerpo de nuevo, pero no se desvanecía. El humo rápidamente se expandió, y se notaba espeso.

- N…no…..- susurraba X, mientras hacia su cabeza al lado; se cara estaba llena de sudor y adrenalina. Pronto, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, y el brillo y pupila de X se esfumaban.

- Bien……- se dijo RX, con una cara de satisfacción. Disfrutaba ver como X no se movía; parecía que no tenía vida, como una estatua. El humo que despidió RX cubría por completo a X. la mente de X era suya para controlar.

-al fin…..- se dijo. Antes, aspiraba el asesinar a X; el sentir la sangre de sus venas escurrir bajo sus dedos, la cara sin vida de X, y el pisotear su cadáver; pero ver como X estaba completamente bajo su mando se sentía mucho mejor que su deseo de muerte.

-Hora de ver de que eres capaz, X …..- dijo.

-si…..- contestaba X; su tono parecía aburrido, sin chiste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rato paso, y se podían oír señales de interferencia otra vez, y no tardo la señal para que se oyera perfectamente. La señal de X regreso

-¡¿! X!- Alia dijo en un tono de sorpresa y preocupación.

-…….no te preocupes por el……..- dijo una voz familiar para Alia. Tardo unos segundos en tratar de reconocer la voz, y al hacerlo, quedo totalmente sorprendida. – Ya no lo volverás a ver…. Solo preocúpate…. De conseguirme a los mejores Hunters….- lentamente decía la voz en el transmisor de X.

Después de decir aquello, corto la señal.

-------------------------------------------

Bien eh….genial o?

Porfa dejen opiniones D: seran totalmente valorados D


End file.
